Victims of Circumstance
by cinnabro
Summary: A book where we visit the seemingly nice world of Equestria.


**Just an idea I had**

_Rainbow factory, where not a single soul gets through._

I awoke suddenly from what seemed to be a deep dream. The last thing I remember was talking to my fellow earth pony filly friends. I rubbed my eyes and took a look at the surroundings. I could hear a constant machine pound away and the sound of screams coming from multiple ponies. I then saw that along with the other twenty ponies, we were in a giant cage. I could start to hear some chatter so I concentrated so I could possibly figure something out in this terrifying situation.

"Crilos, this is a great design. Everything is quicker and more painful. You've outdone yourself." I heard voice say.

"Yes yes. Should last a good while as well. I'm glad you chose me to make a new design for the Rainbow Factory." Replied another voice. The Rainbow Factory? No this can't be the factory. It's supposed to be the nicest place in Equestria and they make the most elegant rainbows. No, it has to be a dream. I can't wake up. Is this it for me? All of a sudden, I could hear a machine whirling as a claw came down and picked a pony up and carried away. I could barely see where he'd been taken. It was a steel table that strapped him in as a knife got closer and closer to his face. I closed my eyes and looked away as a frightful scream rang throughout the facility.

Then a blue pegasus embraced me with a fearful face.

"It's okay little filly. You seem to be the only one here that can fit so let me show you a gap to get out." He embraced me all the way to a corner of the cage where no workers were. The bars were bent outward and a ventilation shaft was behind it. "Go on and get out of here!"

The blue pegasus blocked me from any sort of vision as I squeezed through the bars and took off the vent from the wall. I then started to crawl inside the long shaft. Scream after scream could be heard and it made me quiver in fear of being caught. It seemed like days of nonstop crawling until I reached the end. Upon exiting the shaft, I saw I was in a room with many different gears. They all ranged in size from being as big as the schoolhouse to being as small as me. Some metal polls were being pushed back and forth through each wall signifying the working of the pounding machines. In the corners of this room were steam exhaust vents where every five minutes a stream of steam rushed out to cool the machine.

I carefully made my way through doing my best not to get hit by the poles or disrupt the gears. At the end was another ventilation shaft with a vent that had sunlight shining through it. I quickly crawled through it to look outside. I could see the entrance to the factory and all the pegasi suiting up. I was ecstatic. But then I remembered something important. Earth ponies can't walk on clouds so I wouldn't get far. Then I saw something on a metal platform near the doors. It was a blue glowing tile. I had some trouble remembering what it was but then I remembered in class yesterday Twilight Sparkle told us about them.

They were teleport tiles that unicorns used to get to places farther away than what their regular teleporting could do. That means it was used somewhere below. Somewhere safe. I tried to hurry through the vent when I laid on a certain part however I fell right through! It didn't make much of a noise and no pony was looking my way so I caught a lucky break. I was even right next to the entrance. I pushed the doors open and saw a bit of sunlight shine through. It made me smile as happily as I could.

I started to run past the doors and to the tiles-. Wait something got my tail! It was pulling me back slowly as I tried harder and harder to get to the tile!

"Where do you think your going?" Asked a deep, cruel and malicious voice as I kept going backward and backward. I was pulled back into the factory and the doors shut harshly as a hoof came across and hit me in the face knocking me unconscious.

I suddenly awoke again. I tried moving my forelegs but they wouldn't budge one inch at all. The same with my hind legs was applied. I looked around only to see they were bound to a steel table. I looked all they way down and saw colorless and lifeless corpses scattered across the ground. Even the twenty that were in the cage with me!

"He's awake! Start the machine!" A blue pony with a blonde mane yelled. Suddenly the machine whirled and pounded away as a knife inched closer and closer to me. I panicked and cried, begging for mercy. But I never had a slim chance of living. The knife was centimeters away as the machine built up and thrust at me!

**Oh well a filly died. How sad. **


End file.
